


20 Men

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Bisexual Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, First time for rick, M/M, Negan Being Negan, Negan kinda likes it, Negan threatens to kill people, Not a healthy way to get together, Rick has a funny way of seducing people, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rick kills twenty of Negan's men and Negan talks to him in private.





	20 Men

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Rick's group had done it again. 20 of Negan's men had been blown up after falling for Rick's scheme of kidnapping Negan, but luckily they had managed to escape. Negan was angry at the thought that lately, they had been in many " lucky " situations with Rick's group as the culprits. Once the people of Alexandria had surrendered ( " again," Negan might add) Negan sighed, taking off his Jacket, handing it to Rick's former group member Eugene and he walked over to Rick's kneeling form. It was a blazing hot day and Rick's grey t-shirt stuck to his body and Negan sighed, clicking his tongue in disapproval towards Rick's group. " You just don't fuckin' learn, do ya ?" Negan asked Rick and Rick looked down, shakey knees, threatening to give out from under him. Negan let out a throaty laugh. " Stick him in the back of the semi , I wanna talk to him in private, " Negan ordered and his partner, Simon, pulled Rick up and opened the latch of the semi truck, shoving Rick in, and Negan followed, making sure to lower the door enough to let in light, but not enough to show Rick's group what was going on. He steadied Rick onto his knees, firm hands on weak shoulders, and then chuckled, crouching down to meet his eyes. " Oh, Rick. Rick, Rick, Rick. 20 men. Including Skinny Joey, who, by the way, became, 'Just Joey' after sweet Daryl over there killed Fat Joey when he escaped. What am I to do with you? I can't let you off the hook on this one, no sirree; I'm simply going to have to kill one of your pals out there today, and believe me when I say I don't want to do that because I'm wearin' my white shirt and taking blood out of it is a goddamn hassle. It never fully comes out; it always leaves a weird stain." Negan crinkled his nose in disgust. " Anyway, " he said and smiled at Rick. " Its your pick as to who Lucille gets to have." He told the kneeling man, and caressed the top of his bat.

 

Rick took a deep breath, looking Negan in the eye, " you. " He said and Negan let out a genuine laugh and held his side.

 

" Rick, you crack me up, c'mon be serious! What about the spicy lady out there; Miss Rosita? Or Carl? " He arched a brow and Rick let out a growl at the sound of his son's name. Negan got closer, his lips curling up into a grin and their noses were basically touching . " Pretty pretty Rick, you always go around fucking everything up with your ' I-know-all ' mentality and you know that shit isn't gonna fly with me. " He said and the back of his hand began to caress Rick's right cheek, but Rick never broke eye contact or stopped him. Negan let out a soft sound of amusement and when he continued to caress his face with his hand and when Negan's thumb caught onto Rick's bottom lip, Rick's tongue darted out to lick the pad of it and Negan's eyebrows arched up in surprise, the feeling of want pooling in his stomach when Rick sucked softly on his finger and suddenly Negan understood. " Oh, you sneaky fuck. You've been raisin' hell just to get me near you haven't you? This has been your plan all along, hasn't it? " He grinned and Rick smirked back, coming off his finger with a pop.

 

" Caught me." Rick grinned smugly and Negan bit his lip. He pulled up the door and shoved Rick out the semi, telling all his men that they were going to stay there for the night and allowed them to take 20 valuable things from Alexandria, in memory of his twenty men killed. He dragged Rick from the entrance of Alexandria to his house, moving Carl away when he tried to stop them. Once they were inside he let Rick go and locked the door shutting the blinds as well. 

 

" So in order to get me alone you staged a kidnapping and killed my men? How romantic." Negan said sarcastically and smoothed back Rick's curls. 

 

" Sorry about that." Rick said, leaning into Negan's touch and let out a breathless chuckle when Negan mumbled a ' shut up, ' kissing Rick fiercly. Rick moaned softly as Negan's hands traveled down to the pockets on the back of his jeans, and Rick's hands danced up the hem of Negan's shirt, hot fingers brushing up Negan's warm hips peaking out of his low rise jeans. Negan bit at Rick's bottom lip and broke the kiss.

 

" Lead the way to your bedroom so I can fuck you in an appropriate spot, " Negan said as if he had said something a gentleman would say, his hand coming up to motion at the stairs. Rick looked at him then nodded going up the stairs, Negan following close behind and when they got to the room, Negan took off his boots and shut the door, smirking at Rick. " So you're interested in a little bit of some freaky deaky shit with Daddy Negan. Who would've thought that Alexandria's very own golden boy, the top dog, the mucho macho man Mr. Rick Grimes, was going to come to me, out of all people, for some dicking down? " Rick gave him another look then took off his shirt.

 

" Are you going to ' dick me down ' or are you just going to keep standing there like an asshole? " Negan was surprised at Rick's response and he whistled lowly. 

 

" I keep forgetting that you are one ballsy motherfucker. Let's see if that pretty mouth can keep up. " He smirked and took off his clothes as well. Negan wasn't dumb and he knew Rick's eyes were having trouble avoiding the view Negan was giving him. " Likin' the angle of the dangle?" Negan joked and Rick's sanity came back, eyes rolling at Negan's comment. 

 

" Get on the bed. " Rick said simply and Negan gave him a curious look, not moving. Rick huffed, cheeks warming up with a soft shade of pink, looking almost embarassed; Negan loved it. " I don't have lube, and so there's only way to get you prepared. " Rick licked his lips and looked down at Negan's crotch then back up at Negan. Negan grinned and sat on the bed then gave Rick a suspicious look and Rick looked almost annoyed with Negan for asking too many questions. " I prepared myself half an hour before you got here, I think I'm still loose enough. " Negan's dick twitched at the thought of Rick spreading himself open for him and he bit his lip. 

 

" Fuck, you are filthy, c'mere. " He pulled Rick into his lap kissing messily at his shoulder, leaving red on Rick's body where his scruff scratched at his skin. " How'd you open yourself up sweetheart?" He asked in a low voice and Rick tugged at the ends of Negan's hair when he slid two fingers into Rick. 

 

" A hot shower and a lot of patience, " was all Rick said and Negan kissed and nipped at his throat, removing his fingers, quickly being impaled on Negan's fat cock. Rick moaned loudly and grinded down on Negan as he adjusted to his size, he had made a poor estimate on how many fingers to use while preparing himself and now he was paying the consequences. As soon as Rick could bear to move, he shoved Negan down onto the bed, to ride him, his movements slow and calculated as the sound of their panting echoed in the room. Negan wanted to fuck Rick hard and the way Rick was teasing him with his grinds had made Negan have enough. He pulled Rick off and laid him down on his stomach, shoving back in and Rick cried out in pleasure as Negan fucked him without mercy. " Oh yeah, fuck me Negan, " Rick whined with need and Negan moaned at the way Rick said his name gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Rick was pushing back meeting Negan's thrusts and Negan was surprised the bed hadn't broken underneath their movements. A couple more thrusts and Rick was coming untouched, clenching around Negan's dick and Negan came with a growl and when he could, he rolled over beside him. 

 

" That, " Negan said, " was amazing. But next time we fuck, please don't kill my men ." He chuckled and Rick laughed nodding. 

 

" Sounds like a deal." He said and pressed a gentle kiss to Negan's lips


End file.
